


Cool Down

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Fever, Illness fetish, It isnt fetishy really at least, Its fetishy now bitches, M/M, Oops, Sick alien, Sick kink, Sickfic, Sickness, Yeppers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Ding Dong is the absolute worst at letting himself be taken care of when sick, but Julian is going to help him get better if it's the last thing he does.Alternatively: Turns out Aliens get crazy hot when sick, and not sexy hot. (Unless you're into that sort of thing.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow? More trash? Yeah

The sound of restless shifting on bed sheets greeting Julian when he woke up, and his tired brain wanted to shrug the sound off and go back to sleep. He almost did roll over and block out the commotion, but a distressed, uncomfortable whine kept him awake. There was only one other person in the apartment that could have been making noise, so he figured that he should check on Ding Dong and see how the guy was doing. Hopefully it was just a bad dream. 

He took his time to climb out of bed and stretch, already regretting the decision to get up. How early was it? Probably late enough if the sun was beating in through the window. He shuffled himself to Ding Dong's bed, but no one was there, and the sheets were gone. Huh. Weird.   
“Hey, are you awake?” 

A small groan came from the living room, specifically from the couch. It didn't sound quite conscious, but it was enough of a response to get Julian to walk to the couch and see DD there shifting in his sleep with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Julian could see the blue flush on his cheeks, sweat dripping down his face while he struggled in his sleep. 

The poor guy had himself wrapped in his bed sheet, and it looked like he had had a blanket over him too, but he pushed it off when it got too warm. He was shivering in his sleep without the blanket, but he sure looked warm. Julian pressed the back of his hand to DD's forehead and was shocked by how warm it felt; it almost hurt his hand. He kneeled down next to Ding Dong and realized the amount of heat radiating off of him. Panic mode activated.

“Hey, hey-“ Julian gently shook DD's shoulder and tried to speak low and gentle, not wanting to startle the alien awake. “Hey!” Ding Dong seemed hesitant to open his eyes, groaning and rolling over. He would have stayed pressed against the couch and went back to sleep, but he was already feeling too warm in the position so he sat up. Too fast. “Woah there, careful.”

Julian grabbed onto DD's shoulders to steady him when he started to sway, and he could feel the heat radiating from DD towards him. Holy shit, he was warm. Ding Dong looked restless and uncomfortable even sitting up, his back drenched in sweat and his head dizzy. He shivered, but when Julian offered him the blanket on the edge of the couch he turned it down. “I'm fine Julian- just sick.” He held his face in his hands for a moment, feeling how warm his skin was. 

A cold-feeling hand quite literally peeled the bed sheet off of his back and he shivered not at the cold but at how gross that felt. Julian probably did have a right to be worried. “Just sick?” A painful sounding sniffle made Julian cringe as it echoed through the room. “You look like you're dying.” 

A violent shiver wracked it's way through Ding Dong's body, but he tried to act like it wasn't affecting him at all. “Just have to let it pass, should only last a few days.” DD felt a wave of heat wash over him and his vision went black for a brief second. Julian tried to mute the look of shock on his face, but cupped DD’s face in his hands. “I'm fine, Julian.” DD seemed unable to keep his own weight up, slipping out of Julian's hands and flopping back down to the couch. He flipped his pillow and hugged the cool side like it was his only life source.

Julian rested the back of his hand on Ding Dong's forehead again, feeling the intense heat. DD felt his head spinning, but he enjoyed Julian's comforting touch. “I'm still going to help you.” Julian stroked Ding Dong's head gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The warmth that radiated next to his face felt almost good. “You should have told me you were getting sick, I asked you yesterday if you were coming down with something.”

Julian shuffled over to the kitchen, searching for some tea. Tea was good for everything, right? Would help sweat the fever out. Julian pendered on the fact that he wasn't sure more sweat was possible at this point. Oh well, wouldn't do any harm, and his throat was sounding scratchy anyway, some honey could soothe that. A weak yell came from the couch. “I didn't need you to worry about me, Julian, more important things going on.” Julian heard a sneeze from the other room and cringed a little. Sneezing without a nose sounded like a painful cough, and Julian hoped he was alright.

Sneezes, sore throat, fever, did his stomach hurt too? Hopefully not, then it would be the flu. Could...aliens get the flu? Julian hoped that Ding Dong's stomach was doing alright while he stirred a spoonful of honey into his tea. Ding Dong had weakly managed to sit himself up against the couch, and he accepted the tea gratefully. It was too hot for the time being, so he blew on it gently. “Is your stomach hurting? Because I've never seen alien vomit and I'm not ready to.” Julian sat on the couch next to DD and offered a stabilizing shoulder to lean on. 

DD tried to take a sip of the tea even though there was no way it could have cooled down that fast. He could already tell his tongue was going to have that tingly burnt feeling for a while. “No, just my throat.” Ding Dong felt himself getting dizzy again, but he focused on not spilling the hot tea. He really wanted it to cool down so he could soothe the painful scratch in his throat. “I think it might be getting worse…” DD took a sip of the tea, and it was still too hot, but it was a bittersweet relief.

Heat traveled down Ding Dong’s throat and he could feel it in his chest. He let out a sigh of relief and took another sip, ignoring the fact that it burned just a little. The tea was worth it, and the honey was the only thing keeping him going. “Worse- do you need some nyquil or something? It doesn’t do shit, but it will knock you out.” Julian resisted the urge to swipe the mug from Ding Dong and take a sip- it smelled pretty good. He was definitely not prepared to get that sick. Could aliens transmit sickness to humans? Maybe. 

“No- I’m fine, you just went out yesterday, you don’t have to go to all that trouble just-” Ding Dong coughed and held the drink out, glad he had taken a sip so it wouldn’t spill. Julian grabbed the mug from him anyway when he saw DD’s expression twisting in pain. He immediately held his arms closer to his chest, dizziness knocking him off balance again. He fell against the man beside him and Julian sat the tea down to properly attend to the situation.

“Christ- nothing, huh?” Julian pressed another kiss to his forehead, a sympathetic sort of half-smile on his face. Being that sick was a mess of delirium that was either miserable or tired. “I think you need to learn how to let yourself get taken care of.” Ding Dong pouted and grumbled a bit, his stubborn ways still coming through in sickness. He reached for his tea and Julian grabbed it instead, holding it for him to sip from. Ding Dong looked as unamused as a sick person could. Julian took a sip of the warm tea despite his earlier dilemma. 

Ding Dong tried to stay angry, but Julian kept a hand stroking his head, one hand tipping the mug to soothe his throat with tea, and DD slowly felt himself giving in. When the tea was gone his throat’s condition only moderately improved, but his stomach felt full and he wanted to get comfortable. Instead of talking and aggravating his throat more, DD tugged at Julian’s shirt to get his attention and gave him a heavy dose of puppy dog eyes, sitting up and looking down at where he had been laying. 

“Can I go get you some medicine first?” Julian crossed his arms.

Ding Dong cranked the pouty face up to eleven. “No- would rather you stay here.”

Julian got the hint, motioning for Ding Dong to stand up and making sure he was steady when he almost fell over on shaky legs. God, he looked so exhausted, the poor guy. Julian laid down and extended his arms, smiling when Ding Dong crawled onto him and situated himself. It took him a few minutes of restless moving, his body still overheating, but the cool hand that found its way to his back calmed him considerably. He slowly felt his body drifting into comfort, and for a moment the delirium clouding his head, the warmth overtaking him, combined with the way he rested his head on Julian’s chest, felt almost pleasant. 

Julian’s hand stroking his head again was the final straw, his eyes really drifting shut. The warmth coming off of him was still enough to make him uncomfortable, but it was bearable when falling asleep in Julian's arms. Julian only smiled and held DD close to his chest. It was going to be a long few days trying to take care of this guy.


	2. The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditional medicine isn't always a reliable treatment. Sometimes your boyfriend is the best distraction readily available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is disgusting  
> But at least  
> The alien  
> Cant really sneeze

After a few days of being Ding Dong's personal caretaker through his lengthy fever, he was pleased to see that his boyfriend's temperature was going down. He thought he would get sick of dealing a grumpy, sick alien, but making him tea and cuddling with him on the couch made for a pleasant and calm set of days. He wasn't unhappy about it to say the least. 

But he was happy that DD wasn't in pain anymore, just pleasantly tired and a little achy from the fever draining the life out of him. He was still warmer than normal, but nowhere near the temperature he had been when Julian thought he was going to be burnt by his skin. Instead it was a pleasant radiation of heat, keeping them both warm on the couch.

For the most part, Ding Dong slept, sweating through the heat and shifting a little in his sleep. He didn't seem the most comfortable, but once he got situated, he got some of the deepest and peaceful sleep Julian had seen him get in a while. The guy usually half worked himself to death. Maybe this was a good thing. 

Today though, Julian was just laying on the couch, his hand gently rubbing Ding Dong's back until fever-plagued man woke up slowly. Julian felt himself start to smile when he realized Ding Dong was awake. It was corny, but Julian had missed laughing with DD, hearing him talk. “Good morning, you've been tired.” Ding Dong sat up a little, recognized that he was shirtless, felt the wrath of a fever chill shake him, and then buried himself back in Julian's arms. “How are ya doing?”

Ding Dong groaned and kicked his legs a little, being restless from all the staying still. “Not bad, awake.” DD wasn't in a fever delirium as he had been before, and Julian was glad he knew what was going on now. “Water?” Ding Dong clenched his eyes shut tight, letting out a loud yawn over Julian's shoulder. Julian couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy now that Ding Dong had the strength back to squeeze him tight in a hug. 

He reached to the table next to them for the glass of water he had prepared, nudging Ding Dong with his arm. “You have to let go of me to drink it, you know.” DD laughed while holding onto him tightly, and though it was muffled against Julian, it made him grin. That was his man, and he was back in business. 

Ding Dong finally relented when he felt himself get a little light headed, and he realized he shouldn't overdo it. His throat still felt a little scratchy, and his body was sore and tired. He finally sat up enough to drink the water, trying not to chug it but wanting to get rid of the soreness in his throat. He felt sweaty, there was no denying it, but his whole body felt somehow lighter, more soft and comfortable than the previous days. Julian seemed to sense that Ding Dong was trying to convince himself that he was already capable of going back to work. 

As Ding Dong got ready to stand up, Julian held him in place, pressing the back of his hand to DD’s forehead. “You're still burning up, you're not going anywhere.” Ding Dong pouted for a second, sitting up on Julian's lap still and not sure of what to do with himself. 

“Julian?” Ding Dong put on some serious puppy dog eyes, and that wasn't something Julian saw often. Oh dear. “Fix it.” Ding Dong gave a purposely pathetic look, coughing into his arm and looking disheveled. His chest had a light blue flush to it that Julian could admit he was drawn to. Julian did want to help, but he wasn't yet sure of DD’s goal here yet. Ding Dong stretched a little, some of the blush on his face from embarrassment now as he leaned forward and felt his tail start to wag. “Make me feel better.”

Julian was about to tell Ding Dong he should really rest, ask what DD was trying to do, but Ding Dong grabbed Julian's arm by the wrist, making Julian's hand rest on his chest. Julian’s head spun a little. So warm. “Hey don't overdo it- I-" Julian clamped his mouth shut when Ding Dong pressed his forehead to Julian's and made the hand on his chest travel lower, warm all the way down… and Julian was so on board. He should have had some boundary, something telling him that he might get sick from this and it was a bad idea- but DD was so warm, and he was practically drooling for it. 

So Julian pressed eagerly into a kiss, teasing his hand too low to be friendly. Ding Dong was still a little too weak from the sickness to do anything crazy, so he let Julian hold him up and urge him on, focusing on the lips against his own. His whole body felt like it was buzzing with electricity, and his lips only wanted more. The fact that he was sick made things move slower, but Julian's hand teasing drove him crazy, and the other slid down his side, making him shudder and whimper out quietly. He pulled the blanket up a little when he got a chill, hoping the incessant wagging of his tail wouldn't throw it off.

Ding Dong had to catch his breath and bury his face in Julian's shoulder when Jules finally hit the jackpot, hand gently gripping...wet, slick, warm. It could still look almost innocent with the way the blanket draped over the bottom of their torsos, shielding the rest of the room from the explicit view. It looked almost sweet. 

The only thing that was sweet was was Julian tasted when he brought the previously occupied hand to his mouth. That always made DD blush, even if he couldn't see it this time. The brief loss of contact left Ding Dong needy in no time, and his legs were shaking a bit. Julian chuckled, soft and low, before finally relieving DD of the wait with the firm grip of his hand. “Sensitive?” Julian released his grasp again, dragging just a single finger up the length of it instead. Julian couldn't tell which chills were fever chills and which were begging for more.

Ding Dong just let out a muffled moan in response, attempting to lift himself back to a normal position. He nodded when he finally got up. Normally, Julian may have pressed him to use his words instead of nodding, but this was a special occasion. To make DD feel good. Julian's comparably cool hand made Ding Dong's brain malfunction for a moment when his ass was grabbed. Damn Julian. 

Their kiss from earlier resumed, but this time much more touchy. DD’s hands finally found a purpose, finding their way to Julian's shoulders and squeezing tight when Julian's right hand got particularly adventurous. They were definitely doing this. It was easy to ignore the kiss while more...important activities went on, but Ding Dong tried to focus on the wet slide of their lips, the painting breaths he let out, the breathy sighs Julian let vibrate between their mouths. It was a good thing Julian only had loose fitting boxers on, because he didn't want to move to get undressed.

It didn't take long- with the pliant and tired nature of DD’s body in a relaxed, sick state- before Julian pulled his hand away again and heard that empty whimper. An empty whimper that he filled back up with no hesitation, watching DD’s hands move to cover his own mouth. Julian let out a relieved sort of sigh before pulling Ding Dong's hands away from his face and shifting his hips. The blissed out, flushed look on Ding Dong's face paired with the hell of a groan that shook the room with it's underlying scratchy tone was priceless. 

The warmth radiating off of the alien at this point made him dizzy, nearly had him drooling, and he couldn't get enough. A wave of heat scorched through his back and down to his thighs is in a long wave, and his hands were back on Julian's shoulders, his body trembling. Julian did his best to keep his boyfriend stable, breathing heavily at the sight in front of him and wanting to feel the heat closer. Wanted his face to touch that warm skin. “Are you alright- Christ, it's hot, you're fucking burning.” 

Ding Dong couldn't stop a crackling cough from tearing out of his throat, but he was more concerned with rocking back, and back, and again, and again and- sweat starting to bead down his back. He only got more desperate. All the heat building, all the head spinning, and Julian's cold hand brought him back. Stroked him back in to reality just enough that he knew he needed it. His throat felt sore, and he wasn't sure what would come out, but a weaker, more desperate “Keep touching me” made Julian swoon.

Especially the way those needy eyes stared him down, like DD would roll over and die if he didn't get this. 

If they weren't worried about a noise complaint before, they were now. But Ding Dong's look of pure bliss, like a weight had been lifted off of him, had Julian following suit and trying not to think about it. Panting was all that DD could do, and once Julian decided to make a lackluster attempt at cleaning up, Ding Dong was thoroughly spent, body achey in the best way possible. He flopped back onto Julian's body, the blanket finally slumping off of them and hitting the floor. Julian couldn't help but laugh. 

Drifting off felt like a distant memory, foggy and fading. But Ding Dong remembered thinking, before he found himself asleep, that Julian was arguably the best medicine available.

**Author's Note:**

> At least ding dong doesnt have a nose so i couldn't go having a field day


End file.
